worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 16
|rname = Gakkō-seikatsu |etitle = School Life |volume = 3 |chapter = 16 |pages = 12 (Part 1) 12 (Part 2) 26 |rdate = January 8, 2017 (Part 1) January 22, 2017 (Part 2) |previous = Chapter 15 |next = Chapter 17 }} Chapter 16 is titled "School Life". Summary Part 1 In class, Shota Doi is thinking of his one-night stand with Yuzu the previous night. While he is thinking about it, Natsu Ichijo wonders if he was thinking of someone he likes and said his face had a pained look. Shota then denies her claimed. Natsu then asks Shota what he was thinking about, so Shota responds saying he was thinking about the music he likes and it is the Q's. Natsu said she thinks their music is good and said they are cute. While Natsu is speaking, Shota is fond of Natsu's smell and when she was behind him, Shota says her breasts are huge. Shunka suddenly asks Shota if he likeus the Q's. Shunka Hiiragi then introduces herself to Shota and says she is fond of Yuma Ema. After Shota says he enjoys Chinami Kirihara, Shunka gets excited as she says she likes Chinami and says she is the best of the founding members. While Shota and Shunka begin to talk about an opening song the Q's did for an animated cartoon, Natsu pinches Shota before she walks out the class. Sometime later, Shota is walking outside when he notices girls in the gym playing volleyball. He is amazed at seeing Akira Todo train. Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda then arrives and calls Shota a bastard for looking at their giant boobs and said she is the star. Chifuyu then walks into the gym and challenges Akira. While bent over, as Akira asks Chifuyu how many times she needs to tell her to not interrupt their training, she notices Shota at the door. Chifuyu confronts Akira while she continues to stare at Shota. Akira then accepts Chifuyu's challenge. The victory of Akira and Chifuyu's match is determined by one ball. Part 2 Akira the strikes the ball, and it hits Chifuyu, causing her to go unconscious and the ball ricochets and hits Shota. Several girls in the gym went to Shota's aid, and Akira then got on her knees and apologized for hitting him. Shota feels she is exaggerating, but Akira says she would do anything to make up for hitting him. Shen then takes Shota to the infirmary. After going to the infirmary, Shota is in the music room when Yuzu walks in. Immediately, she apologizes to Shota for having him out late on the previous night. However, Shota says he should be the one to say it. Yuzu then notices a bandage on Shota's forehead, and he reveals to her he was hit by the ball. Yuzu then kisses Shota's injury as a good luck charm. Immediately after, Yuzu turns away but asks Shota if he hates what happened the previous night. Shota shook his head before saying it startled him at first but he was happy to be getting like that with his teacher, causing her to smile. She then reveals to Shota a part of her was in pain non-stop after what happened. Shota thinks it was her vaginal area, but she denies and says she has been thinking of Shota since then before exposing her breasts and requests for him to give her a good luck charm, so Shota begins to lick her left nipple as he plays with her breasts. After Shota finishes, Yuzu says it sounds like a bad thing in the music room before Shota and Yuzu continue their intercourse. In Karen's room, she is stretching as she talks with the secretary of health on a device. The secretary thanks Karen for her efforts and says No. 3's first mating experience has succeeded but this did not surprise Karen. The secretary says she did not understand and wonders if she should interfere but Karen says a man could not build confidence in love with money and power in use. She continues saying the kids in school were assembled before the meeting, so they think he is the only man alive and says it is going to get more amazing. Before the secretary leaves, she tells Karen if results are shown, she would not interfere but Karen has to report her daily. Karen then snaps her finger as she says she will not lose to Kyoji and Reito. Characters in Order of Appearance Part 1 *Shota Doi *Yuzuki Hanyu (flashback) *Natsu Ichijo *Shunka Hiiragi *Akira Todo *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda Part 2 *Chifuyu Rehn Kuroda *Akira Todo *Shota Doi *Yuzuki Hanyu *Karen Kamiya *Kyoji Hino (image) *Reito Mizuhara (image) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3